


Человек-без-лица, или Ненавижу пидорасов

by indiscriminate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscriminate/pseuds/indiscriminate
Summary: русреал, практически не слэш.маленький кусочек жизни. случайно увиденная любовная сценка и вызванные ею рвущие душу воспоминания.





	Человек-без-лица, или Ненавижу пидорасов

Они возвращались в тот день с фестиваля. Практически трезвые, по чуть-чуть пивасика – не в счет, а кто за рулем, так вообще, трезвые, до тошноты. Домой ехать не ближний свет, кому надо, чтобы гайцы пристали. По их трассе было даже свободнее, чем ожидали и ехали хорошо так, с запасом по времени. Поэтому, когда Костик попросил Серого – а давай через километров пять поссать-ноги размять остановимся, а? – никто не возразил. Костян, оказывается, год назад, когда с другими пацанами на фест добирался, видел офигенно красивый водопад и теперь врал, что вода там – минеральная вся такая. И в бутылку от пива он наберет и «водопад, коллеги, хоть мелкий, но зачетный. Погуляем, подышим и погоним».  
Отзвонились во вторую машину, но те сказали – пейте сами свой водопад, а мы до обеда на станции будем, Коту и Алинке надо на электричку успеть, а то позже нету.  
Поэтому немолодая, но ухоженная зафира тормознулась в указанном Костиком месте одна. Съехали с дороги возле малозаметной тропки, проехали метров десять, лишь бы в тени встать и с дороги не видно, а дальше Серый свою немку гнать по буеракам побоялся. Не уазик, все-таки.  
Артем сказал, что он «туточки у тенечку» отлично полежит, а они пусть втроем на водопад валят и повалился на расстеленную куртку с довольной миной. Так что Костику компанию составлять пошли только Серый и Керим.  
Пошли не спеша, тем более, что Костик уверял, своим повышением клялся, что тут идти всего нифига.  
Красота и правда была. Зелено, аж глаза слепит, кусты-трава цветет все, птицы притихли на пару минут, потом как опять затрещали. Сказка. Они прошагали немного «вроде как туда» руководствуясь прошлогодними воспоминаниями Костика, а вскоре услышали – точно, туда.  
Это был, действительно, водопад. Он и шумел, почти как настоящий.  
И тут, среди невъебенной красоты, прямо над самым водопадиком, они увидели это непотребство.  
Нет, что удивляться, если кто-то решил потрахаться на лоне родной природы, они бы и сами сюда при случае девчонок с той же целью привезли, почему нет. Но на этот раз девчонок не было. Было только непотребство.  
Темноволосый коротко стриженый парень в яркой фиолетово-серой футболке лежал в траве на некрутом склоне лицом вверх, раскинув худые длинные руки, и лицо его было невменяемым от наслаждения. А между его раскинутых колен, над расстегнутой ширинкой склонился второй. Широкая голая спина блестела от пота на ярком солнце, он старательно двигал головой, касаясь длинными патлами живота любовника, а здоровенные ладони гладили и тискали бедра сквозь просторные блеклые джинсы.  
И над всем этим – только шум водопадика и пронзительный птичий гвалт.  
\- Пиздец, приехали, - громко провозгласил Серый, одновременно с тем, как тощий уебок, лежащий мордой вверх, задергался в оргазме. – Ненавижу пидорасов.  
Керим и Костя непроизвольно кивнули. Они не то, что бы жили по принципу «а, че, нам, кабанам, не подравшись спать ложиться?», но на увиденное у них просто других эмоций не было. Застали бы разнополую парочку за тем же интересным делом – парню бы большой палец показали, мол, давай чел, не тормози, сникерсни ей по самые помидоры, но это ж совсем другое дело.  
Педики замерли. Потом быстро отмерли, тот, что лежал – сел, уставился на мужиков, а второй сглотнул так сильно, что Сергей и Керим поморщились, и встал на ноги.  
У него не было лица. У него вместо лица было неизвестно что. Мрак.  
Ожог, видимо глубокий, распространялся на примерно три четверти физиономии, стягивая кожу гадостными на вид рубцами. Как в этих руинах уцелели глаза и рот, было непонятно. Нос, впрочем, тоже был, но он был из фильма «Властелин колец» из тех кадров, где урук-хаи. Русые патлы отчасти скрывали увечье, наверное, затем и отрастил.  
Рубцы уродовали и шею с одной стороны, опускаясь на плечо, и почему-то еще была повреждена кожа на запястье одной руки.  
Он бросил на пришедших мужчин косой взгляд и, ни слова не говоря, протянул своему брюнету руки. Обе. Помог встать и стало видно, что из под широких штанин у парня выглядывают, блестя металлом, недешевые протезы.  
Безногий.  
Человек-без-ног встал рядом с человеком-без-лица. Они оба слегка ссутулились, как перед схваткой, но пришедшие как-то растеряли бойцовский задор.  
«И так нахер богом убитые, что с ними связываться», подумал Костик. Его друзья, похоже, ощущали примерно то же самое - с места не сдвинулись и не сказали больше ничего.  
Парочка постояла так с полминуты, убеждаясь, что к ним претензий никто не предъявляет, затем подобрала шмотки и медленно – безногий шел по высокой траве осторожно, крепко держась за любовника – двинулась наверх к дороге.  
Когда их спины уже мелькали где-то далеко между кустов, Костя сплюнул и коротко выругался.  
\- Да уж, полюбовались на природу, блять. Ну, бывает.  
\- Ну ноги-то размяли, - флегматично откликнулся Керим. – И водопад твой на месте, воду они в нем точно не отравили.  
И засмеялся.  
Простецкая шутка как-то разрядила возникший напряг. Приятели перекинулись еще несколькими фразами в жанре «что вижу, то пою», Костик-таки умылся и напился, бутылку от пива он забыл прихватить, и начали тоже подниматься к дороге.  
Наверху раздался звук заводимого мотоцикла. Геи, видимо, приехали на нем и тоже спрятали свой транспорт где-то в кустах у дороги. Рев мотора стал быстро удаляться и затих вдали, когда Костик, Серый и Керим только усаживались в машину.  
Сергей, всю дорогу до водопада веселый и общительный, внезапно потух и полностью сосредоточился то ли на дороге, то ли на своих мыслях. Крутил баранку, коротко отвечал на вопросы, морщился, будто ухо болело или зуб.  
Приехав в город, они на автовокзале высадили Керима, и он тут же помчался брать билет. Собирался к ночи попасть к родственникам, которые уже ругались по мобильному, что долго фестивалит, не дождешься племянника. Артем сошел чуть раньше.  
И тогда Костя решился спросить Серого, что с ним за хрень приключилась? Как мешком пыльным прибили.  
\- Угу, - мрачно буркнул друг, - это… ну по-трезвяни и говорить не лезет. Пойдем купим? Все равно напьюсь. У меня еще завтра отгул.  
\- А мне в ночную. Так что составлю компанию, если хочешь.  
Керосинить решили у Серого, тем более, что к нему ближе. Выпить у него было, но взяли еще две и закусить в отделе готовых блюд. И пива на потом.  
Пошло легко, даже с удовольствием, к полуночи оба друга уже были хорошо так расслаблены, даже Серый немного оттаял.  
-Понимаешь, - наконец-то выдал он, - шрамы у этого … голубя, на роже, на руке, блять… так мне Андрюху напомнили… тоже, наверное, лицо пытался закрыть.  
\- Андрюху?  
\- Ага. Братана. Только нету его. С шестнадцатого этажа прыгнул. Пять лет как.  
Его лицо кривилось, глаза потемнели и стали дикими.  
\- Хуй его тогда понес на эту инспекцию, - пробормотал он слегка невнятно. – Все не ухватишь, а он говорил – что хочешь, чтобы нормально было, делай сам. Ну и проверил, лично. Паропровод совсем что ли гнилой был, прикинь, прямо на них и пробило какое-то соединение. Потом задним числом все соглашались, прав он был, что проверить потребовал все, только толку уже что… Лечение ему оплачивали и еще второму, тому брюхо сожгло, инвалидом остался. А потом эта сука Андрея кинула. Невв-веста, тварь!  
Пару месяцев еще с ним похороводилась, только не давала уже… прошла любовь.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что не давала? – спросил Костя.  
\- Да когда бы… то, как придет – запрутся у него или «в кино» на всю ночь свалят. Че там, неясно, что ли. А то десяти минут с ним наедине не просидит, понимаешь? Дураку ясно, что перестала давать, а ведь уже свадьбе срок намечен был.  
Потом, видно, как-то или пришла, когда никого не было или вообще просто позвонила, только стало ясно, что все, пиздец, больше не придет. Андрюха как зомби стал. Настоящая депрессия, понимаешь? Медицинская, которую врачи ставят, не такая, что мужики лечат водкой, а бабы шмоткой.  
Молчит, лежит, не ест нихера. Говорит только про одно, что теперь не нужен никому. Мать ему все долбит – мол, что ты, нам же нужен, сыночка, да забудь ее дуру… А он даже не отвечает.  
Почти месяц так маялся, а потом… вот балконы в подъездах в шестнадцатиэтажках, где круглосуточный с нашим домом рядом, знаешь? Вот туда пошел и прыгнул. Мы и не поняли, что это ему приспичило гулять, ведь никуда не хотел, а тут захотел.  
Серый шарахнул кулаком в холодильник и закачался назад-вперед, не убирая руки от свежей вмятины.  
\- Мать сразу – инсульт. Я – ей скорую, кое-как сообразил отца вызвать, растерялся. Он в другом городе живет. Потом только успевали – похороны сделать, в больницу к ней. Про эту тварь я только через неделю вспомнил. Поехал – убить хотел. Честно. А она, прикинь, сука, но не дура. Уехала, даже уволилась.  
Ты понимаешь, у этого голубого лицо даже хуже сгорело, хуже!!!  
А он – живой.  
«И кому-то нужен» договорил про себя Костик.


End file.
